


Too Cute

by accio_spaceman



Category: Nativity 3: Dude Where's My Donkey? (2014), Saving The British Bulldogs, Tatennant - Fandom, The Decoy Bride (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by@fangjyon Tumblr’s tags onTHISphoto of Catherine Tate in “Saving The British Bulldog”.





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> [@Fangjy](https://fangjy.tumblr.com)'s Tags Were:  
>  #this totally makes me think of sophie  
> #she’s happily playing with the puppies  
> #james quietly takes a picture when she’s distracted by all the cuteness  
> #she only realises this exists when he frames it up and puts it in his office  
> #too cute

“James?”

James hummed, not looking up from the most recent draft of his newest novel, only half aware of his wife’s hand soothing the tense muscles in his upper back.

“When did you take that photo?”

James finished his sentence – twice – before looking up to see what she was referring too.

He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted from harsh glare of the laptop to the natural light.

Sophie’s right hand was still rubbing across his back – something that he now appreciated and relaxed into – but her left had picked up the photo frame that usually stood under his lamp.

“Oh, that was just after we first started dating – remember when Sandy had her first litter but Simon got so attached that he wouldn’t let them go for months?”

“Yes, I had to help him out for ages, it was like having five newborns in the house! But I don’t remember any photos being taken?”

“No, you were so distracted playing with them that you didn’t even notice when Simon offered to drive us to the cinema.” James smirked at the memory.

“What? He never drove me anywhere!”

“I know, that’s why we decided to stay in that evening instead.”

Sophie pouted, turning her attention back to the photo.

A slow smile spread across her face.

“They were cute though.”

“Not as cute as you, Soph.” He whispered, landing a soft kiss on the end of her nose, beaming when it wrinkled up in response.

“Oh, come here, you flatter.” Sophie blindly laid the frame on top of the papers spread across the desk, her eyes fixed on her husband’s as she slid her hand up to the back of his neck to draw him back to her.

 


End file.
